


December 6, 1999

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24605899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amos winced as soon as a giant tarantula's leg knocked him down and turned to Supergirl.





	December 6, 1999

I never created Superman TAS.

Amos winced as soon as a giant tarantula's leg knocked him down and turned to Supergirl before she flew to it with her fists in front of her face.

THE END


End file.
